The present application relates generally to the field of devices configured to protect an occupant of a vehicle. More specifically, the present application relates to an occupant protection device configured for use in armored vehicles, including military vehicles.
Conventional restraint systems are used to restrain an occupant, for example, a vehicle occupant, within a vehicle seat during normal operation of the vehicle, and also during vehicle emergencies, such as a vehicle collision. In order to provide further protection to a vehicle occupant, conventional restraint systems may be designed to absorb some of the force that is generated from a collision. For example, a restraint system may include various devices such as pretensioners and seat belt webbing to absorb force generated during a collision.
Current safety systems do not detect significant vertical acceleration. Nor do these systems adequately protect an occupant from extreme vertical acceleration (such as, for example, caused by a detonation of an explosive device under a vehicle). Nor do these systems protect an occupant from typical events that follow as an effect of an extreme vertical acceleration. It would be advantageous to provide an improved occupant protection system that addresses one or more of the aforementioned issues.